creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Medieval Lamp
The Medieval Lamp is a wirable luminaire providing open fire that can be placed into the world to spend light. Despite its name, the Medieval Lamp is designed as a 2 blocks high freestanding brazier with open fire, made out of riveted pointed metal strips that are set into a metal holder. This object can be rotated in all directions by holding r (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. It is possible to rotate the Medieval Lamp in such ways that its upper part (with the flame) reaches into the wall, ceiling or floor and such is not visible anymore. They will still keep on illuminating the area nonetheless. The Lamp is not damaged by this, neither is the respective "overlapping" wall/ceiling/floor block. Medieval Lamps are just as bright (and illuminate just as many blocks) as the common Coal Torch. They also do not emit more heat and are not any safer. They are brighter than Moss Torches, but the Gas Lamp is still the brightest lamp in Creativerse. In areas that are lit this way, neither Treasure Chests nor Creatures will spawn. To craft 8 Medieval Lamps at a time, you will need: * 2 Iron Bars made from Iron Ore in a Forge. Iron Ore can be extracted from Nodes on the Stalactite layer underground, or found in Iron Treasure Chests or in Diamond Treasure Chests * 2 Iron Rods made from Iron Bars in a Processor. No crafting recipes are necessary to process Slabs, Slopes and Rods * 4 pieces of Coal that can be extracted from Nodes on the Fossil layer (accessible through shallow Caves) or on Mountains, or can be found in Treasure Chests, or can be obtained from Keepas of any kind either as a loot or pet-harvest * 2x Melted Wax made from Beeswax in a Forge, also obtainable from Keepas of any kind or from Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests Medieval Lamps will burn when being placed. They can be switched off and on again by activating them (looking at them and using right-click or "f" as the default key). However they don't need any fuel and will keep on burning infinitely when switched on. You can place a number of Medieval Lamps (and any objects with open fire) next to each other into cold environments and stand on one of them to make the cold meter go down and such keep your player character from taking cold damage, since the flames emit heat. Attention! As with all sources of open fire, please take care when putting Medieval Lamps next to, on or especially directly under flammable blocks or plants. Within hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands, flammable blocks like Shredded Leaves (easiest), many types of crafted wooden blocks like Wood Walls, Yellow and Red Carpets and Thatched Walls (easily), natural tree Leaves (rather easily), but also natural Wood blocks that trees consist of, Shrubs and the like can start to burn when open fire is placed next to them or especially below them. Corrupted Wood and Corrupted Leaves are flammable too, but not easily ignitible. Also please note that Medieval Lamps emit heat as well, so placing several of them or other heat sources next to each other might raise the chances to set flammable blocks on fire. Heating up an area by placing hot rocks like Hardened Lava can make flammable blocks catch fire more easily as well. Liquid Tar is the one substance that will even start to burn when exposed to fire in cold environments or packed in blocks of Ice or Snow. The flames are then able to spread to other nearby inflammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks, and such can burn down a forest or a whole wooden building in the worst case. To extinguish fire and stop it from spreading, it is possible to claim areas and make sure that the option "fire enabled" is disabled. Currently fire will not spread on player claims as the default setting, but this option can be toggled by the owners of the claims. It is also possible now to disable the spreading of fire for a whole world by the owner of the gameworld in the world options ("edit world"). You can put Medieval Lamps safely on display on Wall Shelves or Placemats, where the lamps will be displayed in a smaller size and will not light up nor heat up their surrounding. Medieval Lamps as crafted objects are also included in the Medieval Pack and in the building kit that you can buy for the Colossal Castle Blueprint, but none of these item/block packs include the according crafting recipe for this object. Buying the Medieval Super Bundle in the Store for Coins is the only way to permanently add the crafting recipe for this object to the crafting menu (to be opened by default key "q"), where it will be already unlocked and will always be available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Lighting Category:Store Category:Medieval